The Game
by SillyChelle
Summary: Gaara is bored and crazy, time to play a game, but can the Chuunin really hurt each other?  When it comes to saving oneself can they kill their friends?  There will be only one winner.


I don't own Naruto…

I guess there are sort of pairings but that isn't what this is about.

Summary: Gaara is bored and crazy, time to play a game, but can the Chuunin really hurt each other? When it comes to saving oneself can they kill their friends? There will be only one winner.

The red head stood there, unmoving and bored, "Lets play a game." It was a bid morbid, but he didn't care at this point, and he figured he could get rid of a few people on the way.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, he didn't mean… did he?

"Yes, a game Gaara, that's brillant, a game that will prolong our youthfulness."

"What is this game?"

"Can't tell. Are you in or out?" He would get them all, with a few insults, none were good with peer pressure, besides this way he could really tell. Who would actually do it.

Hinata fidgeted. She didn't think she wanted to play this game, but if Kiba had anything to say about it, both her and Shino would have no choice. They would continue to do everything together.

Naruto jumped up, "I'm in!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her excitable teammate and nodded with a smile.

Shikamaru was having serious doubts about this, but the second Sakura nodded, Ino said yes and grabbed Choji and him along with her. It was more than too troublesome to go against Ino when she actually wanted something.

Sai looked confused but said he would play, Kiba and Akamaru raised their fists in the air, happy to do something other than sit here and be bored. Hinata's suspicions were confirmed when Shino then gave a small nod.

"Y-yes," was all she said. Lee was already bouncing around, looking for chairs Gaara had asked him for.

Neji nodded, someone had to watch over Lee anyway, he was always getting in to much trouble.

Tenten's eyes sparkled, something exciting to do! She helped Lee with the chairs.

Gaara turned to Kankuro. Kankuro had no choice, he would do what he had too or face the wrath of Gaara. Besides no one ever got to _that_ point.

**What point? **

_Oh You finally woke up, just watch, they are going to play! _

**Okay. **

Lee had set up the chairs to Gaara's specifications.

"Sit in pairs."

Ino ran up and hugged Sakura from behind, "Mine!" Sakura giggled and pulled at Ino's hair.

"Lets go sit pig." Ino pouted but followed her friend.

**When did they get so friendly?**

_Oh when you were sleeping._

**Where am I?**

_Shh. They are playing the game._

**Okay.**

"I will beat you all," the hyper Naruto all but shouted," who will be my teammate!" Kiba ran over and punched his friend in the should.

"Lets go blondie."

Tenten and Hinata sat together. Tenten quietly teased Hinata, until the sweet girl looked like she was going to explode from blushing.

Shikamaru sat with Kankuro quite unhappily. He didn't know why he felt the need to leave Choji, but it hadn't matter, he was sitting with Lee. Lee was yelling about their youthful battle… and that's where Shikamaru zoned him out. Kankuro looked quite happy just sitting there saying nothing.

**Kankuro looks scared, why?**

_He is not scared, he is excited!_

**He is not excited, he is scared.**

_Shh. They are playing the game. _

**Okay.**

Sai sat with Gaara, and Neji with Shino. Akamaru was barking, Naruto and Kiba laughing. Tenten and Hinata were giggling, while Ino and Sakura snuggled slightly talking quietly to each other.

Gaara's sand poured out of his gourd forming a large symbol which encircled them all. With a few quick signs, everyone was stuck in their seats. Small tables formed on either side, each carried a single senbon and kunai.

**Weapons?**

_Yes._

_**Why?**_

_Shh. They are playing the game._

**Okay.**

Ino scratched her head awkwardly, "Uh, Gaara, what exactly are we doing?" Gaara smirked.

"The first round," his toneless voice said, "is with your hands. The round will not end until you have hurt your partner in some way."

**Why hurt?**

"We will go first." The chairs turned toward each other.

"Uh … I don't think I want to play anymore." It was Sakura's voice.

"Too late. You said you did, and now everyone will. There will only be one winner." The girls shook. No one had seen this Gaara in a long time. It seemed he snapped. Kankuro was still happily in denial.

"We will not die, we will not die, we will not die," he thought over and over. Mantra's help during time of stress. Temari had told him that, right before she told him she'd have to stay and take over the Kazekage's duties. Had she known?

"Ah this is like that slapping hands game… or the thigh one!" Shouted Naruto. Gaara just nodded. Naruto punched Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba punched back. Sounds of slapping, pinching, and giggle was heard all around. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**This is going to get worse. **

"Now…"

**Much worse.**

"… the senbon."

_Shh. They are playing the game._

The room erupted in gasps. Most had chosen to ignore the senbon and kunai.

**Okay.**

"If you do not hurt your partner during the time limit, it will do it for you. Your body will be forced to play the game, and I must tell you, it will be much worse."

_Ahh…so the next chapters will be what they do to each other. Will they get out of this crazy arrangement!? Why is Gaara so crazy?! Why is everyone taking this so quietly…_

Oh because they are stuck to their chairs!

_Are their lots of grammatical errors!? _

I'm sure there are… Shh.

_Does this even make sense!? _

Nooo Not really!

Because THIS WAS A DREAM I had last night…The last three nights I've been having "Naruto" Dreams…

First Gaara trying to play the Nintendo Wii…he sucked by the way

The second … Gaara and Kiba were trying to sell antibacterial soaps…

And last night this…

_To be continued!! _


End file.
